At present, in a display device, particularly in a three-dimensional (3D) product for naked eyes which is switchable between two-dimensional (2D)/three-dimensional (3D) displays, a method of resistance discharging is generally utilized in the discharging loop of a 3D display device, which is to connect the electrode to the ground via a resistor; thus, not only the power consumption is high, but also the discharging time is long, and when switching from the 3D state to the 2D state, since the potential at the first electrode is not equal to that at the second electrode, the phenomena of image sticking in the 3D display device is serious.